Why Do You?
by Myriad-13
Summary: Little one-shot. Semi-sequel to 'Blacklight.' Where Beca and Jesse tell each other why they brought the most random objects to into their scenes - the candle, and the blacklight.


**A/N: **This little fic owes its existence to **hate-finding-usernames **for inspiring me to write more about the blacklight.

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Beca/Jesse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect in any way. I'm just playing with them.**

* * *

**Why Do You?**

* * *

"Why on Earth do you even _have_ a blacklight?"

Beca looked over her shoulder at Jesse, who was lounging on her unmade bed, watching her as she worked on a new mix – although she was supposed to be studying for her upcoming finals. He was staring at her confusedly to accompany his statement. Spinning in her chair, she asked, "Why did you become curious about that _now_?"

Jesse shrugged. "I was just thinking about CSI and how they found blood and other fluids with the lights, and remembered that time you showed us just how defiled Luke's _precious_ desk actually was and I realised…how and why do you have one?"

Beca smirked. "You really want to know?"

Jesse rolled his eyes (must be a by product of being around her constantly since they made up at the ICCA finals) and replied, "Well duh, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to know."

She leaned back, arching an eyebrow in challenge. "Only if," she drawled out, "you tell me you brought a candle that day you got the movies to our spot in the quad. You've never answered that question properly."

Jesse mulled it over and then nodded. "Deal."

"Okay," Beca nodded, rising and sitting opposite Jesse on Kimmy-Jin's pristine white bed. "I got it off the internet. I forgot what website it was, but I bought it. The original reason I bought it was…" she frowned, blurting, "My mum's not a slut or anything, but all the guys she's gone out with since the divorce have been pretty physical with her. I was cool with it, it was her body. But I wanted to make sure they weren't doing the nasty in my bed so I got the blacklight as a kind of insurance."

Jesse smirked a little. "Like blackmail."

"Yep. I think she got the message after the first time I saw some fluids against my bedroom door just how serious I was about it," Beca said with a wicked glint in her eye.

"You're scary when you do that Mitchell."

"I know. I got her to get me the best mixing equipment for my laptop in exchange for my mental health after seeing 'evidence' and scarring me for life."

Jesse waved his hand around and asked, "So, why did you bring it here?"

Beca shrugged. "The same kind of insurance just in case my roommate ended up being a little morally loose. If Kimmy Jin had been that kind of person and left, ah, proof of fooling around anywhere near my stuff, I was going to use it as leverage to try and persuade dad to upgrade me to a single freshman room," she explained. "As you can see, I didn't exactly need it."

Jesse pouted, "Now I wish that had happened. If you had a single room, we would have had so much privacy the night I wanted to watch the Breakfast Club."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Of course." She stared at him, wordlessly encouraging him to divulge about the candle. Jesse smiled and crossed his arms, waiting her out. He let the silence build, watching his girlfriend's stare become a glare.

"Oh come on Jesse, the reason you got the candle can't be that stupid!" she finally exclaimed.

He laughed at her impatience. "The truth? I thought it'd be cute and semi-romantic."

She stood and went over to straddle him. "You're lying," she said knowingly.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I mean it! I thought it would give great ambience to the whole thing. That you might think that I was sweet – I was trying to charm you and win you over. I wanted to show I was a nice guy and that, you know, being a nice guy trumps being an over-tattooed muscle-head like Luke," Jesse said sincerely, a flush creeping up his neck.

Beca smiled. "You were trying to one up Luke."

"Well, yeah."

"That is possibly the most adorable thing ever," she sniggered.

He grinned back at her. "Hey, I got the girl, right?"

"Wrong."

"Huh?"

Beca's voice dipped low and replied, "No. The girl got you."

"Ah, I see. Nice switch up."

"Shut up," she whispered, and kissed him hard. Although joined in their liplock, Beca could just feel him slowly raise his hand and do a Judd Nelson fist pump.

* * *

**A/N: Short n Sweet. Now, back into the wonderful world of exams. :D Reviews are great. **


End file.
